


救赎第二部2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部2

第2章   
　　魔界的天空血一样的嚣张而艳丽，绿幽幽的冥火在四周飞来飞去，鬼影幢幢。  
　　忽然地面抖动起来，风中传来战马嘶吼。忘川尽头忽然升起一团墨一样的云雾，缭绕飞卷，连那绚丽无比的极光都被遮盖了过去。  
　　街上的妖魔鬼怪立刻停下了手里的动作，自发的朝云雾奔跑过去。  
　　云雾渐渐散开，魔尊坐在分水兽上，猎猎红袍张狂翻飞，乌云为之浮沉，骄阳因之见拙。十殿阎罗紧随其后，魑魅魍魉静听帅令。身后更是数不尽的妖兵鬼将，手中法器寒光凛冽，倒映着天空的血色，让人不可逼视。  
　　“魔尊归来了。”不知是谁大叫了一声，众人如梦初醒，霎时间欢呼声如浪潮般涌来。  
　　分水兽喷着鼻息，一步步走出云雾。  
　　百万魔军依序而出，绵延望不到尽头。  
　　众人喜动颜色，跪于大道两旁，欢庆魔尊归来。  
　　这一百多年魔尊将魔界治理得井井有条，人人安居乐业，不思战乱。而且这位魔尊长得非常好看，除了高傲些，也挑不出别的缺点了。至于四处征战……反正尊上打一次，赢一次，短短一百多年，就让魔界的地盘扩大了一倍。周遭小魔听到尊上威名，未开战，已献上了降书。  
　　打仗，好得很，最好再多打几次。  
　　一些腿脚慢的魔众，赶不及跟尊上见上一面，连连扼腕叹息。  
　　魔尊回到禹疆宫，解了披风扔给魔侍，坐在首座听众将禀告政务。  
　　他以手支额，神色慵懒，看似漫不经心，但若有人说错了一处地方，即刻就能指出。  
　　只用了半个时辰，便已将积累了一个多月的政务处理妥当。众将退出，他又让魔侍将堆积的奏章捧来。  
　　他批阅得很快，却不慌乱。修长的手指翻过一页页纸张，偶尔会染上一两滴未干的墨渍。黑色的墨点落在他苍白得近乎透明的指尖上，让人产生一种隐晦的错觉，仿佛只要简简单单的做一张纸或一滴墨也会很幸福。  
　　“殿下，歇一歇吧！”燎原君坐在他下首，帮魔尊批阅一些不太重要的奏折。  
　　魔尊放下笔，往后一靠，“也罢，剩余的这些，你来处理即可。”  
　　燎原君走到他身后，为他按摩肩头，“我瞧殿下脸色不好，是否反噬又……”  
　　旭凤拍拍他的手，“忍一忍便过去了。”忽然听到一丝细微的响动，抬眸，“我记得那里没有鹦鹉。”  
　　燎原君顺着他视线看过去，笑了，“昨日卞城公主逛街，见这鹦鹉着实可爱，便买来博殿下一乐。”  
　　旭凤侧头瞧了那鹦鹉两眼，见它一身雪白，只眉心是鲜红色的。便指了它道：“你瞧那撮红羽，像不像火焰？”  
　　燎原君过去解开链子，谁知那鹦鹉双翅一挥，竟从他头上飞了过去。  
　　旭凤挑眉，伸出手腕，那鹦鹉便乖乖落在他腕上，睁着一双水灵灵的眼睛瞧着他。  
　　“魔界连只白兔都难找得出来，竟有一只通体雪白的鹦鹉。”旭凤伸指刮着它脖上绒羽，“这小东西有名字吗？”  
　　“尚未，只等殿下来取。”  
　　“叫你什么好呢？”旭凤歪在椅上，宽大的长袍一直垂到地上，如凤尾般散开。  
　　鹦鹉叫了两声，用喙在他手上轻轻啄了两下。不疼，甚至有些发痒。  
　　旭凤动作一顿，眸中忽然闪过什么。  
　　此时魔侍捧了一盒糕饼送到面前，“穗禾公主听闻尊上凯旋归来，特做了一碟鲜花饼为尊上贺。”  
　　“在天界时她便经常做这饼子给我吃，没想到来了魔界她还记得。”旭凤本不喜吃这些甜腻的糕饼，现在不知为何拈了一块起来，在牙间咬下一块。“回去告诉公主，这鲜花饼做得极好，本尊甚是满意。”  
　　魔侍欢喜退下。  
　　旭凤不知想到什么，掰下一小块送到鹦鹉嘴边，“你也尝尝。”  
　　燎原君笑道：“殿下，鹦鹉不吃这些东西。”  
　　旭凤轻轻一哼，狭长的凤眼微微一挑，声如羌笛悠悠开口，在寝殿上空缓缓回荡。  
　　“这魔界万物，皆是本尊所有。它若不吃……”捏起鹦鹉双翅作势丢开，“那便拿出去炖了吧！”  
　　那鹦鹉叫唤两声，水葡萄似的双眼哀哀看着旭凤。  
　　旭凤不为所动，丢了那一小块饼子，将盘上一块大饼子捏了过来送到它嘴边。  
　　鹦鹉低下头，一口一口将它吃了下去。  
　　燎原君在一旁看得目瞪口呆。  
　　旭凤笑道：“你瞧，它不是吃下去了嘛！”指尖在膝盖轻轻敲击，“这饼子香甜绵软，正如穗禾对我的一片心意。”他抚着鹦鹉的背，淡然道：“她对我这般深情，我可不能辜负了她。等魔界安稳下来，本尊便和穗禾公主举行大婚。”  
　　那鹦鹉叫了一声，一爪将鲜花饼推到地上。  
　　“尊上当真要大婚？”燎原君十分意外。  
　　旭凤下巴微抬，“怎么，不可？”  
　　燎原君连忙道：“自然不是，属下只是觉得有些……”顿了顿，“魔界也该早立魔后了，穗禾公主若得知此事，定会十分高兴。”  
　　旭凤眉眼一弯，“那还不去告诉她？还有……”他想了想，“本尊十分想念她酿的桂花酒。”  
　　燎原君心领神会，“公主今晚必会在寝殿中恭候殿下。”  
　　旭凤看着燎原君背影，脸上温柔一点一点收了起来。他眼眸一垂，落在鹦鹉身上的目光比魔界的夜空还沉。  
　　猛的一挥，将鹦鹉扫到地上，“堂堂天帝，竟化身成一只鹦鹉，说出去简直笑掉六界大牙。”  
　　润玉长身玉立，一身白衣，如雪如云。  
　　“旭儿，你当真要娶那只孔雀？”  
　　“天帝孤身闯我魔宫，是欺我魔界无人，还是觉得以一己之力足以对抗百万魔兵？”旭凤语调寒凉，似最锋利的刀，能轻而易举的切开坚硬的龙鳞，剜出淋淋血肉。  
　　“我来这里，只想对你说一句话。”那一口一个天帝，刺得润玉心头发痛。但这是他种下的因，哪怕再苦，他也只能皱眉吞下。  
　　“你说，我听。”旭凤微微一挑眉，似有不耐。  
　　“当初我将你囚禁于寒冰地牢，我以为自己恨你，其实细想起来，我只是害怕你弃我而去。后来我骗你立下盟约，是我做错了，但是我也……”  
　　“天帝，你让我听你说一句话，如今我听完了，请回吧！”旭凤起身，似乎连多看润玉一眼都嫌烦，转身抬脚便要步出寝宫。  
　　润玉急了，急追几步抓住他手腕。“旭儿，你失去记忆时对我那般依赖，那般温柔，难道都忘了么？只要你能原谅我，无论要我做什么我都答应。”  
　　旭凤脚步一顿，片刻后眼角一沉，似乎大怒，又似乎嫌恶至极。旋即手上一扬，护体魔功将润玉重重弹开，“天帝把自己说得好委屈。你听清楚，我要杀你，随时能杀，不用你承诺什么。”  
　　“还有……”他盯着润玉的眼，冷冷的道：“天界战神旭凤早已死在天帝手中，这旧时的称呼不必再唤了。”  
　　他扬唇一笑，眼中却无半点笑意，“我清清楚楚的记得，当日在先贤殿里，陛下亲口对我说，‘我能和锦觅杀你一次，便能杀第二次’，旭凤至今奉为金科玉律，铭记于心，一刻都不敢淡忘。”  
　　他掸掸衣袖，仿佛拂去什么脏东西，“天帝杀我之心一直未死，怎么竟忽然转了性子，爱上了我？还是说，天帝又想到了什么宏图大计，要来魔界一展手段？”  
　　“旭儿。”润玉脸色苍白，在旭凤的目光之下，他什么都说不出来，只知道紧紧抓住旭凤手腕不让他离开。  
　　忽然手上一凉，愕然低头，只见一层淡淡的烟气自旭凤指尖飘出，慢慢浮动环绕在他周身。  
　　“旭儿，你怎么了？”润玉心中隐约想到什么，本就被刺得千仓百孔的心霎时变得鲜血淋漓。“是……是反噬又开始了？”  
　　旭凤眉间轻蹙，抿了抿唇，“明知故问。”他用力推开润玉，但这一次不仅推不开他，反而被他拦腰抱起。  
　　润玉搂紧旭凤，快步走向寝殿深处，“我为你运功疗伤。”  
　　


End file.
